Madres Hetalianas
by seertime
Summary: ¡One-shot Special por el Día de las Madres!  Cuatro países, una tarjeta con una dirección desconocida. Cual sera la sorpresa que les depara a nuestros países? ¡Leed este one-shot con comedia y sentimentalismo asegurado!


¡One-shot Special por el día de las Madres!  
>Realmente, tenía ganas de hacer algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, y ahora llego el momento. Espero que les guste este One-shot.<br>Esta muy sencillito y bonito *brillito brillito*

También, quiero aclarar que puse solo a 4 personajes que considero madres (Ya que vi un poco tedioso poner a los demás, aparte que quería que fuera cortito y sencillo)

Solo dire, que ningun persona me pertene y que los personajes provienen de **APH  
><strong>Solo excluyo a México (Ya que ese si es mi OC) Y a los personajes latinos que aparecen uwu!  
>Y también, espero que le entiendan a la jerga de México (Y también disculpen por su "linda boquita" y por las palabras de Argentina y Chile, realmente no se como maldicen por alla D: así que pido una gran disculpa. Y también por si acaso me falto mencionar un país latino u otro país)<p>

Sin más por el momento... Que lo disfruten!

Y felicidades a todas a nuestras madrecitas, que sin ellas...  
>Quien sabe donde estaríamos...<p>

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>Caminando elegantemente, tal cual pasos finos de un gato; cuatro hombres, ataviados con unos trajes de noche color negro, atravesaban el lobby de un salón. Uno de ellos, sacó del bolsillo interno del saco una pequeña tarjeta de color crema. Escrito con tinta negra, con letra grande, fina y cursiva que decía:<p>

"_Me honrarías con tu presencia, a ti; persona de corazón grande"_

Y después de esta oración, decía la hora y el lugar para presentarse puntualmente.

—Tks…— chasqueó sus dientes —¿Me podrían decir que significa esto? — arqueó una de sus grandes cejas y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes. Estos, de igual manera, metieron sus manos dentro de los sacos para sacar la misma tarjetita de color crema y que tenían las mismas leyendas. —No lo sé, ¿Acaso me viste con cara de adivino británico idiota? — replicó un joven de pelo largo, hasta sus hombros y de color rubio —¿Qué dijiste francés estúpido? — se detuvo en seco Inglaterra, y miró con enojo —Jojo, ¿Acaso el caballero gusta de una pelea con el grande de Francia? — dijo petulantemente —¿¡Que dijiste! — levantó un puño a la altura de su pecho —¡Cuando quieras francesito! — sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oigan…— suspiro un castaño de piel tostada —No deberían de pelear, así no arreglaríamos nada— intentó separar aquellos dos que se miraban con odio y rencor —Tiene razón-aru— dijo con seriedad aquel que era el mayor de todos. —Francia, Inglaterra, si no se ponen en paz los dos, no sabremos por que nos citaron en este lugar— sonrió el joven frescamente. Los dos rubios se miraron, y con un gesto de disgusto torcieron sus rostros y continuaron caminando. —Bien, hecho España— le susurró al oído el mayor de todos  
>—Gracias, China— rió levemente.<br>—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál podría ser la razón por la cual, nos habrán citado? — suspiro tedioso Inglaterra  
>—Ciertamente, no tengo la menor idea-aru— comentó China —Le pregunté a mis conocidos si habían recibido esta extraña tarjeta y me han dicho que no-aru— contempló la tarjeta —Seguramente ha ser broma de alguien y no lo he de dudar— rascó su sien el ingles —Bueno, deja de hacer tus predicciones "mágicas" Inglaterra, por que creo que hemos llegado— señaló Francia la entrada del salón privado que contenía el salón.<br>E inclusive (por si acaso se perdieran) llevaba una flecha roja muy brillante en la puerta que leía: "Aquí es"

—No han de tomar por idiotas o estúpidos…— resaltó molesto Francia

Al abrir aquella puerta de caoba, los cuatro se encontraron una sala vacía y oscura. —Vaya… nos timaron después de todo— rascó su cabeza España —Que incrédulos hemos sido-aru— aflojo un poco su corbata azul rey —Les dije que alguien nos hizo una broma— miro a las tres naciones —Así que será mejor que nos vayamo…— pero el británico no pudo terminar su oración, ya que enseguida, fueron iluminados cuatro puntos en medio de la sala. Y estos reflectores, iluminaban cuatro sillas de patas largas color negras. Y en su asiento, llevaban una canasta con contenido variado.

—¡Esta es la mía! — corrió España alegremente al asiento que se encontraba en medio —¡Sin duda es la mía! — exclamó alegremente mientras tomaba la canasta. Tenía razón. En esa canasta solo llevaban tomates. Tomates gordos de color rojo muy colorido. —Entonces, esta será la mía-aru— camino calmadamente China y se colocó en el asiento de la orilla al lado de España —Están lindo-aru— estrujo el contenido de su canasta, que era un gran oso panda de felpa. —¡Por favor! — gritó Inglaterra —¡Seguramente es otra broma de aquellos que están haciendo esto! — cruzó sus brazos molesto —Así que mejor vayan dejando esto por su bien…— suspiro.  
>—¡Wuaaaah! ¡Le han dejado a Francia varias botellas de vino de marcas muy buenas! — exclamó el francés con júbilo —¿Quieren un poco? — guiñó su ojo azul a los dos países —¡Sírveme un trago amigo! — levantó la mano el español —¡China también quiere-aru! — se añadió el chino.<p>

—¿¡Me están escuchando! — bufó el ingles —¡Por favor! ¡Esto es demasiado obvio, como para caer en esta trampa! — empezó a patalear el piso —¡Deberían ser más cuidadosos! — dio media vuelta hacia la salida —¿Enserio? — dijo pícaramente Francia  
>—Entonces, no te importa que tire a la basura estos Scones ¿Cierto? — tomó la canasta que estaba en medio al lado de España y camino hacia un bote de basura que había cercas. —Bueno, de hecho esto es una basura— inquirió el francés —Así que, <em>Adiouuuuu<em>— estuvo a punto de soltar la cesta, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento y la cesta desapareció de sus manos. Volteó hacia atrás, y ahí; sentado en la silla intentado proteger la cesta. Iggy se encontraba abrazando sus scones con fuerza. —Si sabía que ibas a caer…— suspiró el rubio y se dirigió hacia los demás.

—Pero, aún no sabemos que ocurre aquí-aru— comentó China sin dejar de abrazar aquel panda gigante —No losé, pero quien haya sido realmente fue muy considerado por estos tomates— sonrió y le dio un mordisco aún tomate —Pues… hasta que se revele quien haya sido…— tomó asiento —Tomaré esta delicia— suspiró, tomó la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en una copa alargada. —Cállate— murmuró el ingles con su boca llena de scones. Francia solo le ignoro.

Los cuatro países ignoraron por un momento el por que estaban ahí, y aprovecharon el tiempo para gozar de sus regalos sin remitente. España, comiendo gustosamente sus tomates y contándolos, para poder saber cuantos comerse y cuales se comerá en casa. China, no dejaba de abrazar aquel panda tan suave y regordete que le había regalado. Francia, movía la copa circularmente, olía un poco el exquisito ahora del vino tinto y después degustaba de él con delicadeza. E Inglaterra… bueno, solo se encontraba hecho bola abrazando a la cesta, vigilando constantemente al francés por si acaso pensaba tirar sus apreciados postres.

De repente, un reflector se encendió al frente de ellos captando su total atención. La luz, dibujaba un círculo en medio de la sala, a una distancia grande separada de los espectadores. El sonido de unos pasos invadió la habitación y se escuchaba como lentamente, avanzaba hacia la gran luz. Un joven, de pelo güero, ojos azules que usaban unos lentes, de mirada energética y que se encontraba usando un smoking de color azul, se poso sobre el círculo de luz.

—¡América! — gritó asombrado Inglaterra —¿Pero que estas haciendo en este lugar? —  
>El estadounidense solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia. —¡Welcome my gentleman's! — gritó efusivo —Hoy han sido invitados a este evento especial, que nosotros hemos preparado para ustedes— dijo con dulzura mientras los miraba a los ojos.<br>—¿Nosotros? — murmuró el francés —Solo estas tú en esta habitación América— arqueó una ceja mientras lo veía con confusión. —¡Jajaja! ¡Es que, no han visto lo demás caballeros! — extendió sus brazos hacia el aire y otros reflectores se encendieron.

Si no fuera, por que estuvieran sentados, hubieran caído del impacto al ver semejante escena. Delante de ellos, había más países, unos países vestidos elegantemente de noche. Pero, no eran solo países cualquiera, eran los países que habían tenido una estrecha e inclusive íntima relación con los países invitados. Y ellos estaban al frente, de ese país correspondiente.

Francia con Canadá.

Inglaterra con América.

China con Japón, Corea, Taiwán y Hong Kong.

Y España con, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Italia del Sur, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, Puerto Rico, Uruguay, Republica Dominicana y Venezuela.

—España…— murmuró el francés —¿Por qué rayos…—

—Ya sé, ya sé…— suspiro —No necesitas decírmelo…— rió apenadamente

—¡Che! ¡Eres un sin vergüenza desgraciado! — gritó Romano molesto —Este boludo es uno de los míos— agregó el argentino sonriente mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda —Por algo me agrado ese italiano— rió el mexicano mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡A ver, a ver! — se levantó de su asiento el británico —¿Me podrían decir que es lo que esta pasando aquí? — cruzó sus brazos. Los tres países quedaron en silencio y volvieron a su lugar. —¿A tomarnos unas chelas saliendo de aquí? — susurró México. Argentina y Romano asintieron rápidamente.

—¿Por qué están aquí todos ustedes? — preguntó con curiosidad el español —Normalmente, suelo verlos a todos ustedes uno por uno… más nunca juntos…— susurró sorprendido —Cierto-aru— dejo aun lado al peluche —Ustedes nunca se dejan ver juntos-aru— Los asiáticos se miraron entre ellos. —Bueno…— susurró Japón —Es por que todos decidimos juntarnos para esta ocasión— susurró sonriente. —Aún que…— añadió tímidamente el canadiense —No todos celebramos este día en el mismo día— abrazó a su oso polar quien lo miró con extrañeza —¿Quién eres? — preguntó —Soy Canadá— respondió a esa pregunta habitual.

—¿Este día? — dijo con curiosidad el francés —¿Qué se supone que es ahora? — volteó a los demás países —_Mother's day…_— menciono en un hilo de voz el ingles. Los otros tres países quedaron perplejo al oírlo —Estoy en lo correcto ¿Cierto? — dirigió si ojos verdes a los ojos azules de América. —_That's Right_— cerró los ojos y sonrío. —Entre todos decidimos hacer esto para ustedes, aún que pueda parecer un tanto ridículo— rió el americano.

—Sin embargo— hablo en voz baja y gruesa el chileno —Esto realmente tomo más de lo debido en hacerse— cruzó sus brazos y divago su vista. —Che tío— se acercó Argentina mientras lo abrazaba —No vayas a empezar con tus weas— rió —¡Eh tu suéltame! — le propino un buen golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire por completo. —Oigan, no vayan a empezar a pelearse ente ustedes— comentó una chica de perfil elegante, era Venezuela. —¡Ejem! — tosió América —Como ÍBAMOS diciendo— nuevamente los países latinos se pusieron en paz —Esto va para ustedes y esperemos que lo aprecien ya lo hicimos entre todos— sonrió vivazmente y saco de su saco una hoja larga.

Los cuatros países guardaron en silencio  
>¿Realmente estaban a punto de hacer algo por ellos en este día?<br>"Algo realmente estaba mal", pensaron, ya que nunca antes se le había agradecido o algo por el estilo.

—_Primero que nada, realmente agradecemos que se hayan presentado a este Awesome evento _— empezó a leer la hoja —_Y para aquel que no haya asistido, realmente lamentara no haberlo hecho, ya que aparte que vamos a rebajarnos para dignarnos a decirles unas palabras de agradecimiento…_— los países invitados rieron nerviosos —_Nos obligaremos a aplicarle la ley de hielo forzosamente_— indicó el Americano.

—_¿Por qué ha estas alturas los hemos citados para felicitarlos, siendo que cada año se celebra el día de las madres?_ —

—Oye, oye, oye— interrumpió Inglaterra —Día de las madres, como lo dice. Para las "Madres" — cruzó sus brazos desafiante —Que yo sepa, nosotros somos "Hombres" y por lo tanto sería en el Día de los padr…— pero fue callado por Francia quien había introducido en su boca, un scone. Inglaterra se encontraba ahogándose —Mira tú amargado, están haciendo esto para nosotros y tu llegas a arruinarlo— dijo molesto  
>—Deberías ser mas considerado-aru— añadió China. Inglaterra se trago de golpe el scone. —Rubissh…— hizo un puchero. —Prosigue América— dijo sonriente el español.<p>

—_Por que, nos hemos dado cuenta que fuimos ingratos_— dijo apenadamente —_Es cierto, nosotros nacimos y crecimos en nuestra tierra hábil y fértil para crecer. Valiéndonos por nosotros mismos y por nuestros esfuerzos. Podíamos haber crecidos solos, pero pareció que nuestro destino no fue así_— sonrió y dirigió calidamente sus mirar a Inglaterra. —_Tuvimos a alguien que nos guió por ese camino difícil, que nos dio __This mistery life_— Inglaterra abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso. —_Por ello estamos agradeciendo, Madre Inglaterra_— extendió su brazo y paso la hoja hacia los asiáticos. Japón tomo la hoja y la coloco a la altura que todos pudiesen leerlo.

—_Posiblemente pensarán_— continuó el japonés —_Pero nosotros no somos "sus madres" siendo que fuimos solo una persona, que llego y los descubrió tal vez, por casualidad_— cerró sus ojos  
>—<em>Pero una madre, no se define solamente por ser aquella que dio a luz a una nueva nación<em>— habló con calidez Taiwán —_Si no por aquella, que nos vio como sus hijos y nos cuidó tal fuéramos ellos_— sonrió —_Ya que ustedes decidieron, tomar ese papel y firmarlo, sin leer las letras pequeñitas_— rió.  
>—<em>Amor<em>— murmuró Japón —_Felicidad_— dijo bajamente el hongkonés —_Dolor_— añadió Taiwán —_Y sufrimiento-daze_— le arrebató la hoja a Japón el intrépido coreano —_Fueron aquellas que venían en el paquete y ustedes sabían muy bien de ellos, pero también sabían las alegrías que tendrían-daze_— rió

—¡Woah China esta llorando! — gritó el español al voltear a ver al chino quien se encontraba abrazando fuertemente a su peluche —¡No es cierto-aru! — le reclamó —Algo se me metió en el ojo-aru…— con su muñeca empezó a tallarse los ojos —Esta bien— sonrió España —A parte, no eres el único— señaló sonriente el francés a Inglaterra que se encontraba picoteando sus scones tímidamente.  
>—Alguien que los guió…— murmuró bajamente mientras picoteaba el scone —América idiota…— balbuceó<p>

—_Por ello estamos agradeciendo_— dijeron alegremente al unísono los asiáticos —_Madre China_— he hicieron una reverencia. Ahora sí, China empezó a llorar.

Pasaron la hoja nuevamente, y llegó a la mano del canadiense.

—Espero…— habló normalmente, como si fuera un murmullo del viento —Que sepan quien soy y me escuchen…— sonrió —¡All it's Right Bro! — América le dio una sacudida a su hermano —Seguramente lo harán y en especial Francia— miró de reojo al francés, quien se encontraba ansioso con una copa de vino en la mano; ya que sabía que aquello iba a estar dedicado hacia él. Canadá asintió con su cabeza.

—_Ustedes, tomaron el esfuerzo y valor para cuidarnos…_— su voz realmente era baja —_En ocasiones, a veces alguien quería apoderarse de nosotros_— Francia le dirigió una mirada de odio a Inglaterra y este de vicervesa —_Y peleaban contra ese enemigo y no se detenían hasta que ustedes fueran los invictos para regresar a nuestra casa y decir "Todo está bien, ya puedes salir". Mientras nosotros corríamos abrazarlos e intentar sanar las heridas que llevaban en su cuerpo_—

—¡Romano esta rojo! — gritó Perú —¿Tienes fiebre? Será mejor que te cubras— y diciendo esto se quitó su gorro y se lo colocó en la cabeza del italiano —¡Cállate! ¡Claro que no tengo fiebre! — gritó avergonzado, ya que la razón de su sonrojo no era por que estuviera enfermo, al contrario; era por que acababa de acordarse lo que hacía justamente después de que España saliera a una guerra para protegerlo. —Déjalo Perú— sonrió el boliviano —Solo esta avergonzado— guiñó su ojos castaño —¡Ah! ¿Ósea que hacia eso el con España? — dijo sorprendido el joven —¿¡Quien esta avergonzado! — exclamó Romano.

—Romano siempre ha sido muy terco y lindo…— suspiró España mientras sonreía

—_Por ello estamos agradeciendo, por cuidarnos y protegernos_— dijo con voz fuerte Canadá —_Madre Francia_— Francia sacó un pañuelo de su saco y seco las lágrimas que estaban en las cuencas de sus ojos  
>—Prometí que no iba a llorar, prometí que no iba a llorar— decía con voz temblorosa —Pero es que es tan bello como yo…— meneó sus cabello ondulado —Si claro— chasqueo sus dientes Inglaterra.<p>

Canadá sonrió —¡Hermano! ¡No me ignoraron! — y abrazó con fuerza a su oso —Te dije que no te ignorarían— rió —¿Con que esto se siente ser tomado en cuenta? — cerró sus ojos —¿Quién eres? — volvió a preguntar el oso polar —Soy Canadá— pero esta vez no le importo la pregunta.

Y finalmente, la hoja paso a la mano de los latinos y el único europeo.

—España…— habló el francés —Siento que lo tuyo va ser lo más largo… — un gota recorrió su rostro  
>—¡Losé! ¡Losé! — gritó extasiado —Me pregunto que dirán de mí— sus ojos brillaban —Seguramente contaran todo aquello que hice por ellos, o de las cosas que vivimos juntas— empezó a contar con sus dedos —¡Yo que sé, pero realmente quiero saber! — y de ahí miró a sus países —¡Madre España quiere escucharlos mis niños! — extendió sus brazos al aire.<p>

Entonces, los países se miraron entre sí.

—Vamos hacer piedra, papel o tijera — dijo Ecuador fuertemente —Ni crean que yo voy a leer eso— murmuró el paraguayo —¡Ya sé! — le quitó la hoja Venezuela —¡Cuba tu lo vas a leer! — se lo entregó en la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla —¿¡Que! — gritó el moreno —¿¡Por que rayos tengo que leerlo yo! — exclamó molesto. —Por que si no me equivoco— el pelinegro de Paraguay empezó hacer cuentas —Tú fuiste el primero en ser conquistado antes que nosotros— señalo sonrientemente. Con molestia, Cuba caminó hacia México y le entregó la hoja.

—A ver papá, tu lo lees por que ni creas que yo lo haré— le hizo seña de una bendición y se marcho ahí. México quedo estupefacto. —¿¡Que chingados! — gritó —¡Ni crean que voy a leer esta madre! — aventó la hoja al aire —Pero, también si no me equivoco— volvió hacer cuentas Paraguay —Tu fuiste el segundo en ser conquistado por España— dijo inocentemente —¡ME VALE MADRE! — le gritó a la cara. —Ya sé— habló claramente un castaño, quien era Puerto Rico —¿Por qué no se lo damos a Romano? — y señalo a la Italia quien se encontraba alejado de ahí. Y como si fuera magia cayó en la cara del italiano.

—¿¡Que! ¡Ni crean que le daré gracias a ese estúpido! — señaló a España —¡Tu fuiste el primero, mucho antes que nosotros y cállate! — reclamó el salvadoreño —¡Jódanse! — aventó el papel al aire de nuevo y volvió a caer en la cara de México. —¡Ya léanlo! ¡No sean weones! — reclamó Chile —¡Estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo! —

—Jaaa si claro— dijo sarcásticamente —¡No se como chingados me convencieron para que hiciéramos esto! — gritó molesto el moreno —¿¡Que no saben las chingaderas que me hizo pasar cuando era un niño! — unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos —¿¡Quien fue el idiota que le aventó el papel a México! — gritó ya molesta Venezuela —Ya se pondrá hacer su drama— cruzó molesta sus brazos la dama. —¿Sabías que por eso se le considera el rey en telenovelas? — se le acercó Perú sonrientemente.

España, desde su asiento miraba todo el ajetreo que estaban formando los 21 países que había logrado conquistar. Se empezó a deprimir.

—O una de dos amigo— se acercó Francia al asiento de España —O te odian o te quieren en verdad— rió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. —Ya ni se si realmente quiero escuchar esto— dio un suspiro largo. —Mejor pide que se controlen-aru— señaló China —Por que si recuerdan todo lo que paso hace mucho tiempo, se te echaran encima-aru— rascó su sien.

España dio un trago de saliva.

—¡Oigan ustedes pónganse de acuerdo! — gritó ya arto América —¡Lo están echando todo a perder! — volvió a gritar para que le pusieran atención. Pero fue en vano.

—¡Yo siempre le cuidaba a este cabrón! ¡Le enseñe todo, toditoooooooo de mi tierra! — se hecho al suelo el mexicano y empezó a llorar —¡Le dije que era mi compa, acá mi compa del alma a este chingado españolito! — empezó a golpear el piso con un puño —¿Y que fue lo que me hizo? — elevó su vista hacia España con los ojos llorosos —¡Este pinche pendejo baboso me conquistó! — soltó con todas sus fuerzas aquellas lágrimas reprimidas. Los demás países latinos miraron el zafarrancho que estaba haciendo el mexicano. —Che— chasqueó sus dientes el argentino —No fuiste el único te recuerdo— y le dirigió una mirada al Español. —¡Pero a mi más de dolió! — empezó a jadear —¡Toritoooooooo! — gritó ahogadamente y volvió a gritar.

—Ay— murmuró España — Creó que mejor me voy…— dijo con una lagrimita en el ojo y tomó su cesta  
>—Me van a deprimir en vez de sentirme feliz…— suspiro<p>

—¡Esperen! — gritó una voz entre los latinos —Aún no hay nada perdido— y abriéndose paso entre ellos, apareció un joven, de cabello güero y ojos acaramelados que portaban unos lentes negros coquetos. Su cara mostraba una gran personalidad y por ello; unos brillantitos (que aparecían de la nada) rodeaban su cara.  
>Era Uruguay, quien se acercaba a paso firme hacia el desgraciado.<p>

—México…— se hincó aún lado de este —Ya para, todos sabemos ese dolor. Nosotros también lo sentimos— le sonrió intentando consolarlo —¡Pero este inche español me hirió regacho wey! — volteó a mirarlo —Losé, losé ¿Pero no estas agradecido de que te haya enseñado más cosas de lo que sabías? — le limpió las lagrimas. El castaño guardo silencio. —Vamos levántate— y al sonreír los brillantes destilaron más. México se seco las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo.

—Admiró a ese joven— levantó su pulgar Japón — Debe de tener una alma sabia— sonrió  
>—¿Podemos proseguir? — inquirió América arqueando una ceja —Sí— contestó el uruguayo —¿Y como convencerás hacer leer a los demás? — cruzó sus brazos el italiano —Nadie quiere hacerlo— bufó. El güero se pensó y tomo la hoja. —¿Qué tal si la leemos juntos? A una sola voz— gritó Guatemala —Muy buena idea— chasqueó uno de sus dedos Uruguay —Así nadie se opondrá ¿Cierto? — miró a todos. Ambos países asentaron con su cabeza. Todos los países se hicieron bola, pegados muy pegados para alcanzar a leer la hoja. Uruguay la sostuvo a cierta altura para que todas las leyeran, y con sus dedos hizo una cuenta regresiva.<p>

—_Sin embargo, hubo momentos en los cuales nosotros, realmente quisimos que no estuvieran_— la voz de todos los países se escuchaban como un coro de iglesia. Eso cautivo a España quien le hizo recobrar su esperanza de escuchar algo bonito.

—_Como nosotros, en el cual llegaron sin previo aviso y en vez de haber sido de una manera más gentil y amable llegaste a nosotros. En un principio te odiamos de corazón, te odiamos y blasfemamos por haberte encontrado o que nos encontraras. Pero no todo fue tan horrible como esperábamos. Viniste y nos enseñaste cosas, que nosotros no sabíamos. Llegaste y nos enseñaste lo que éramos, a nosotros que apenas sabíamos que era el sol y la luna. _

_Posiblemente, te habrá de haber dolido perdernos ya que nosotros quisimos extender nuestras alas como en un principio y seguir adelante. Tuvimos una__ guerra ante ti y seguramente tu corazón le ha de doler aún_…—

España, Francia, Inglaterra y China, agacharon su mirar. Ya que era algo en que tenían razón.

—_Pero a pesar de todo, comprendiste que era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Como la madre, que ve la partida del hijo después de tenerlo bajo su regazo por mucho años. Pero tenemos que añadir, que nosotros te seguimos amando y queriendo. Por que, muy a pesar en el fondo; gracias a ti somos lo que somos. Y quisiéramos que eso comprendieras, que tal vez tengamos cierto rencor a ti, pero aquel amor es mucha más fuerte que todo. Y nos has perdonado, como una madre…_— guardaron silencio los 21 países.

—_¡Gracias Madre España!_ — gritaron con fuerza mientras sonreían jovialmente.

España (Quien se encontraba muy sentimental y con un río de lágrimas) corrió a sus países y los abrazos. Estos (igualitos que España, con el sentimiento a flor de piel y con lágrimas), lo rodearon haciendo un abrazo masivo. —¡Siempre serán mis niños! — gritó conmovido España

—¡Ustedes también vengan para acá-aru! — gritó China mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia los asiáticos. Pero fueron un poco más ordenados que los otros países y lo abrazaron uno por uno. Haciendo una reverencia por respecto y después un afectivo abrazo. Francia y Canadá hicieron lo mismo, e inclusive Kumajirou.

Solamente, sentado con las piernas cruzadas se encontraba Inglaterra. En un principio, pareció que realmente había sido cautivado por las palabras de América. Pero al parecer, no surgió efecto en todo.

—¿Acaso realmente pretendes que te abrace? — arqueó una de sus cejotas Inglaterra, al ver a América parado al frente de él con sus brazos extendidos. —No te estoy obligando a nada, pero realmente quisiera que lo hagas— sonrió con calidez —Aún no te he perdonado por lo que has hecho— torció su rostro. América suspiro —¿Por qué no puedes ser como España? — señaló al español que aún se encontraba cubierto por todos los países. —El entendió la razón por la cual ellos lo hicieron, y lo cual; también fue mi decisión— agacho su mirar. Inglaterra no contestó.

—Yo decidí todo esto— murmuró el estadounidense —Quise que por tan sola una vez, comprendieras esto y que también vieras que estoy agradecido— cerró sus ojos. Entonces Inglaterra puso un poco de atención. —No quiero que me veas, como "El país malagradecido que se independizó" Quiero que entiendas, que yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, te agradezco tus enseñanzas y tu cultura— levantó su vista y miró con calidez a Inglaterra, a quien le estiró su mano —Realmente, te considero como mi madre o mi padre o lo que tu quieras, pero realmente te lo agradeceré de todo corazón, si lo comprendieras— sonrió.

Inglaterra divagó su vista y se sonrojo un poco.

—Tks…— chasqueó sus dientes y bajo del asiento —Solo por esta vez…— volteó a otra parte sonrojado y estiró sus brazos. América sonrió —¡Esa es la actitud Inglaterra! — y con alegría lo estrecho en sus brazos

—_Happy Mother's Day, England_— susurró con calidez.

Inglaterra, solo se escondió en el pecho de América.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track<strong>

Francia, creyendo que era buena idea, tomó una botella de vino y la colocó de golpe en la boca de Inglaterra. —¡Vamos!— sonrió maliciosamente —¡Bebe, bebe!— Inglaterra, para poder salvarse de su posible ahogo, daba tragos largos para tomar el vino que invadía su boca precipitadamente, así; hasta que se la haya acabado por completo. El rostro de Inglaterra se torno rojo. Se encontraba ebrió.—¿Que paso...?— se tambaleaba —Oye Inglaterra...— rodeó con un brazo al ingles —Mira eso— señaló a los demás países que aún se encontraban celebrando con sus "madres" —Por que no...— se acercó a susurrar al oreja del ingles.

Inglaterra sonrió pícaramente.

De su saco saco su varita mágica, dijo una palabras y derrepente ¡PUF! los países latinos con el europeo, los asiáticos junto con el canadience y el estadounidense, quedaron convertidos en niños.

—¿¡Que nos paso!— gritaron asustados con sus voces aniñadas los pequeños paises.

Pero no había tiempo para responder, ya que unas grandes sombras los cubrieron por completo, que le causaban ciertos escalofríos.  
>Eran aquellos cuatro países que los miraban con cierta travesura<p>

—Feliz día de las Madres para nosotros...— sonrieron alegremente mientras se acercaban a ellos.

Varios gritos de niños se oyeron por todo el lugar.


End file.
